wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character)
'''Fix-It Felix, Jr.' is the tritagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. He is the main protagonist of the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with a blue plumber's outfit and cap, white undershirt, blue eyes, and brown hair. He also wears brown leather workboots and workgloves along with a plumber's toolbelt. Felix always carries a magical, golden hammer that was given to him by his father. This hammer allows Felix to fix nearly anything with a single tap, including physical injuries. His appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt and a slightly different utility belt. However, the design changed into a blue shirt with a name tag on it, and the belt's appearance changed as well. Biography Fix-It Felix Jr.: The All-Around Good Guy "Felix is the popular star of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Niceland's hammer-wielding maintenance man who's beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin' all of Ralph's wreckin', this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being "The Good Guy" just doesn't compute." His family is said to consist of a mother and father, although neither appears in the movie. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies and has parties thrown in his honor. During the parties, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic for him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix is good right down to his core. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's. However, unlike the nicelanders he is clearly friends with Ralph as he stated to Sour Bill saying : "Hello sir, have you seen my friend Wreck-It Ralph?.'' Memorable Quotes * ''"Stand by, my Q*Bertese is a little rusty." * "Why, thank you, friend!" * "He abandoned his game!" * "I can fix it!" * "WHY DO I FIX EVERYTHING I TOUCH??!!" * "Well, that must be Mario. Fashionably late, per the norm. * "You're one dynamite gal!" * 'I'm Fix-It Felix, Jr., ma'am... from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr." * "Ralph's gone Turbo?" * "And it is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks." * "Look at that high definition! Your face... it's amazing." * "Jiminy jaminy!" * "I met the most dynamite gal. She gives me the honey glow something awful!" * "You don't know what it's like to be rejected, and treated like a criminal." * "I don't have to do boo, forgive my potty-mouth." '' * ''I wish I knew, ma'am. He was acting all squirrely last night, going on about cake and medals.... but I never thought he'd go turbo.."'' * "We can fix it!" * "Oh my land! Where is he?" * "Ralph probably passed out in the washroom of Tapper's again." * "I can fix it! I can fix it!" * "Ralph! Quarter Alert! Game On!" * (To Calhoun) "You mean business!" Trivia *Felix is the only character in the film to be seen regenerating after dying(along with a character from Hero's Duty). Turbo also dies in the film, but he is unable to regenerate as he is in another game. *His main inspiration is Mario. *In the video game, he claims that he is lactose intolerant. *During the film's earliest development, Felix was cast as the main character instead of Ralph. *Also during the film's earliest development, he was intended to join Ralph to help him be the good guy. *Felix's clothes were also changed during his development. He wore overalls to a yellow shirt with tucked sleeves, and a different belt. But now he wears a blue shirt and a name tag on it with a different belt. *Felix is the fourth good guy in a Disney animated feature to be put in jail, the first three being Prince Phillip from'' Sleeping Beauty'', Aladdin from Aladdin, and Flynn Rider from Tangled. *Felix can talk Q*bertese. Images FixItFelix.png wreck-it-ralph-fix-it-felix-jr.jpg Fix-It Felix Stats.png|The stats of Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the Meet Felix video Fix-It.jpg Felix x Calhoun.png Felix Hit.jpg Screen_shot_2012-11-20_at_11.40.41_PM.png|8-Bit Felix Detona-Ralph-21.jpeg FixItFelix.jpg Fix it Felix arcade.jpg|Felix on the side of the box FELIX JR..jpg FELIX JR. 2.jpg imagesCATXGJ03.jpg|Felix before he goes to fix the building imagesCAMZ1UP8.jpg imagesCA3KVDMO.jpg|Felix when he wins WIR8BIT_Icon_Felix.jpg WIR8BIT_Fullscreen_Felix.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Nicelanders Category:Main Characters